Terra 2
by Roy4
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde que la ultima encarnación de la diosa Atenea se sacrificara para salvar lo que queda de la humanidad a manos de una maligna diosa que logro derrotarla y tomar dominio absoluto de la Tierra, los humanos sobrevivientes fueron llevados en naves espaciales hasta llegar a un nuevo planeta bautizado como Terra 2.Una nueva generación de jovenes guerreros comienza
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: La serie de Saint Seiya junto a los personajes de diversas franquicias de videojuegos y anime le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta obra nació sin fines de lucro**

Capítulo 1: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Somos los nuevos guerreros del zodiaco!

En un campo cerca de un espeso bosque, se encuentran 3 jóvenes que están en medio de un entrenamiento en donde con el poder de sus puños destruyengigantescas rocas de un tamaño de 3 metros aproximado al partirlos en 2 mientras que a lo lejos son supervisados por un hombre adulto

— _¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!_ — Gritan los 3 jóvenes aprendices a la vez mientras golpean cada roca que destrozan

— _Recuerden chicos, la clave para dominar el cosmos consiste en concentrar su cuerpo, mente y espíritu en un solo punto para así reducir esas rocas a solo átomos_ — Comenta de forma seria y motivacional un hombre de una estatura de 2 metros y de aspecto musculoso que viste una camisa negra de mangas rotas con una franela color naranja por dentro con un collar de dientes de bestias, mas pantalones negros con grandes botas militares del mismo color, en su brazo derecho está cubierta por varias vendas en los antebrazos para cubrir cicatrices de anteriores batallas y en el otro unos tatuajes en forma de flechas hacia arriba, su piel es de tez melocotón con ojos color café y una pequeña barba en la quijada e pequeño bigote que mira atentamente el entrenamiento de sus aprendices

2 horas después se ve a uno de los 3 chicos se pone en frente de un gran árbol y este cierra los ojos siendo rodeado por un aura morada mientras que el árbol comienza a ser levantado de poco a poco hasta ser removido de sus raíces y el joven frunce el ceño con fuerza haciendo presión en el árbol hasta reducirlo a solo pedazos de madera dura y finalmente el chico se sienta en el piso un poco agotado

— _Fiuufff… Eso estuvo intenso_ — Comenta un poco exhausto un chico un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos color jade e piel de tez blanca, que viste una camisa amarilla con pantalones del mismo color más un par de botas marrón

— _Acostúmbrate Tatsumi. Si de verdad quieres ser digno para ser el nuevo caballero de Unicornio tienes que tener un buen dominio de habilidades psíquicas, aunque sean el básico telequinesis_ — Insinúa el sujeto de ropa negra

— _Esta bien maestro Magno. Le prometo que para la próxima lo hare mejor_ — Dijo con un poco de fastidio el chico de nombre Tatsumi

En otra parte, otro de los 3 aprendices está a punto de comenzar a luchar contra una bestia felina que parece un león con un par de grandes dientes de sable más un par de ojos blancos que brillan dando un toque intimidante. El joven duda por un segundo mientras que la bestia se lanza hacia el como si fuera un venado, el chico con sus manos agarra las patas delanteras de la bestia y da una fuerte patada en el estómago seguido de un poderoso golpe de gancho que lo manda muy lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol

— _¿Creo que fui demasiado duro con ese león sable?_ — Comenta con ligera preocupación un chico rubio de peinado puntiagudo de frente y de ojos azules e piel de tez blanca que viste ropa negra gris similar al de su maestro Magno, con todo y botas negras militares

— _¿Otra vez dudando Roxas? Tienes que ser valiente como un león y estar preparado para todo, incluso si estas al borde de la muerte para llegar a ser el nuevo caballero de León Menor_ — Insinúa Magno de forma severa ente el desempeño de su aprendiz

— _Lo siento maestro, prometo no dudar para la próxima_ — Responde con mucha pena el chico de nombre Roxas

Por ultimo en otro lugar en donde hay una cantidad de 300 dianas puestas de forma horizontal, está un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos azules y piel de tez blanca que viste ropa similar a los otros con la diferencia que es de color blanco más un par de botas militares color azul marino, que se pone en frente de las dianas mientras es rodeado por un aura azul y mueve sus brazos trazando lo que sería la constelación de Pegaso para…

— _**¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**_ — Exclama el joven que desde su puño derecho una serie de ráfagas azules simulando a una lluvia de meteoros a la velocidad del sonido que arrasa de forma casi instantánea todas las dianas

— _Buen trabajo Pit. Veo que has mejorado bastante durante estos 6 años de entrenamiento para ser digno de la armadura de Pegaso_ — Comenta Magno de forma complaciente

— _Eso cree maestro Magno. Por mi parte creo que ya estoy listo para ser el nuevo Pegaso y tener muchas aventuras como caballero del zodiaco_ — Insinúa con mucha confianza el chico de nombre Pit

— _¿En serio? Entonces dime que significa esas dianas que dejaste intactas. Como aquella de allá más la otra de acá y estas 3 otras más que dejaste_ — Pregunta Magno mientras señala con el dedo las dianas que el aprendiz de caballero dejo por error

— _Hay no maldita sea. No otra vez dios_ — Se dijo a si mismo Pit con mucha frustración

— _Para el próximo entrenamiento no dejes ninguna intacta, entendido Pit_ — Dijo Magno en tono severo

Horas después ya en pleno atardecer, el trió de aprendices junto a su maestro dan la siguiente noticia

— _Muy bien chicos, para terminar por hoy quiero todos ustedes luchen contra mí en equipo. Espero que esta vez lo logren después de tantos intentos fallidos_ — Ordena Magno muy serio mientras sus aprendices se separan para rodearlo en forma de triángulo y entre ellos el joven Roxas es quien da el primer golpe

— _**¡Bombardeo de León!**_ — Grita Roxas concentrando en su puño izquierdo una considerada cantidad de cosmos energía generando una ola de fuego y se lanza hacia Magno de forma casi instantánea hasta que este sin esfuerzo agarra el puño e contraataca con un rodillazo al estómago dejándolo fuera de combate

— _Mi turno._ _ **¡Galope de Unicornio!**_ — Exclama Tatsumi dando un salto acrobático dando una ráfaga moradas similares a la técnica de Pit, pero Magno las esquiva con facilidad y agarra la pierna izquierda lanzándolo hacia donde esta Roxas tirado

— _Parece_ _que otra vez ganare de forma consecutiva_ — Dijo Magno muy sereno

— _No tan rápido que falto yo_ — Dijo Pit muy confiado mientras se agarra de espaldas de su maestro — _Destello Ro… Wuaa_ — Antes de terminar Magno hace un suplex de lucha libre por detrás provocando que el joven aprendiz se golpee fuertemente de cabeza y casi pierda la consciencia

— _Que decepción chicos. Como pretende ser caballeros si ni quiera pueden contra mí estando los 3 en equipo_ — Comenta Magno un tanto decepcionado del resultado

— _No es justo maestro, usted es un caballero de Plata con años de experiencia. Como nosotros 3 aun juntos podríamos hacerle en frente_ — Dijo Tatsumi con severa molestia y alza su brazo derecho

— _Tatsumi tiene razón. No por nada lo llaman a usted maestro el Imponente Orión, por ser entre los más poderosos caballeros de Plata de los últimos tiempos_ — Asiente Roxas

— _Eso no es excusa para nada. Que les he dicho que lo importante es el dominio del cosmos que el tener una armadura o el rango_ — Responde Magno de forma directa

— _Ya casi estaba a un paso de mi primera victoria y fue en vano_ — Comenta Pit de forma infantil

— _Casi pero fallaste por lento. Si fuera un enemigo de verdad ya ustedes habrían muerto. Para mañana espero un mejor esfuerzo de ustedes_ — Insinúa Magno mientras estira los brazos y piernas en señal de ejercicio

— _Esta bien maestro Magno, prometemos hacerlo mejor mañana_ — Dijeron el trió de aprendices a la vez un tanto arrepentidos como frustrados

Ya en la noche dentro de una gran casa metálica de 3 pisos, el trió de aprendices junto a su maestro Magno comen un banquete de comidas exquisitas de gran calidad en una cocina de diseño lujoso que poco después de terminar llega un robot androide a recoger los platos para luego lavarlos y los chicos comienzan a conversar con su maestro

— _Una cosa maestro Magno ¿Para cuándo seremos oficialmente caballeros y tengamos nuestras armaduras? Ya llevamos como 6 años entrenando y sabemos manejar el cosmos_ — Pregunta Roxas de forma casual

— _Probablemente dentro de 5 meses o hasta 6 posiblemente_ — Responde Magno mientras se bebe una botella de cerveza

— _¡QUE 5 MESES! Pero si eso es demasiado, ya deberíamos tener armaduras para mañana_ — Grita Tatsumi muy exaltado junto a los otros 2 que están igual de impresionados

— _Corrección serán 7 meses si siguen quejándose como niños malcriados_ — Dijo Magno de forma sarcástica

— _Ahh… A este paso nunca seremos caballeros. Que fastidio_ — Comenta Tatsumi con mucho fastidio y frustración

— _Por cierto maestro, hace como ayer un historiador me dijo de que los caballeros anteriormente han servido a una antigua diosa de nombre Atenea ¿Eso es cierto maestro?_ — Pregunta Pit un tanto curioso

— _Eso es cierto, anteriormente nosotros los caballeros y doncellas le servíamos a una diosa. Hasta incluso anteriormente la humanidad o sea nosotros como raza vivíamos en otro planeta de nombre Tierra. ¿Creo haberles contado de eso hace más de 3 años?_ — Cuestiona Magno de forma pensativa

— _Si yo creo acordarme un poco de eso… Supongo, en realidad no me acuerdo los detalles con exactitud_ — Dijo Roxas de forma dudosa

— _Yo no me acuerdo ni jota de eso. Nunca me ha ido bien las clases de historia por lo que no estaría mal una pequeña lección de historia_ — Dijo Tatsumi un poco nervioso

— _Esta bien se los volveré a contar. Pero esta vez será más detallado, porque también explicare el origen de los caballeros y doncellas como parte de nuestra historia actual_ — Responde Magno de forma severa mientras comienza a dar una mirada hacia el horizonte de una ventana — _La historia va así_ —

 **Hace mucho tiempo en un planeta muy lejano llamado Tierra existió una antigua leyenda de un grupo de guerreros denominado Caballeros y Doncella que eran hombres y mujeres que servían a la diosa de la mitología griega Atenea, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría que a su vez combatían con unas armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco contra toda fuerza maligna que intentase apoderarse del mundo bajo ambiciones egoístas. Se decía también que estos guerreros mediante una energía llamada Cosmos podían hacer todo tipo de hazañas increíbles como desgarrar el aire con el solo revés del puño y de un punta pie abrían las estrellas**

 **Se sabe que durante mucho tiempo estos guerreros junto a su diosa participaban en encarnizadas batallas contra otros dioses mitológicos como Hades y Poseidón e incluso contra dioses nórdicos como Odín denominadas Guerras Santas en donde estos dioses luchaban por el dominio total o para erradicar a la humanidad considerándolos seres inferiores. En todas ellas Atenea junto a sus caballeros y doncellas han salido victoriosos en más de una ocasión**

 **Hasta que hace varios siglos atrás en el año 2358 ocurrió lo que sería la última guerra santa en donde esta ocasión Atenea caería en la derrota y tras eso el mundo caería bajo el control de la diosa del caos Iris incluso la humanidad correría en peligro de ser destruida**

 **Ante todo pronóstico la diosa Atenea hace un plan de emergencia que consistió en que lo que quedaba de sus caballeros y doncellas evacuen a varias personas de distintas partes del mundo a través de unas 13 gigantescas naves espaciales llamadas Naves Sagradas que cada una de ellas estaba resguardada por cada uno de los caballeros y doncellas sobrevivientes que al despegar Atenea usa lo que quedaba de su poder para evitar ser destruidas y así que los sobrevivientes busquen un nuevo planeta al que llamar hogar**

 **Después de varios años en el espacio, las Naves Sagrada aterrizaron a nuevo planeta similar a la tierra siendo 5 veces más grande que la misma a que los sobrevivientes bautizaron como ¨ Terra 2 ¨ en donde los primeros años al colonizarla fueron difíciles dado al hostil ecosistema que abundaban bestias salvajes de tamaños desproporcionados que gracias al poder de los caballeros y doncellas pudieron sobreponerse ante tales adversidades**

 **Tras la colonización de Terra 2 lo que quedaba de la humanidad se tuvo que dividir en 5 naciones principales de nombre Mar Sara que ocupa la parte sur, Kel-Morian la parte del Esté, Umoja la parte del Oriente, Korhal la parte del Norte y Espartenas la parte Central a la vez lugar donde residen los caballeros e doncellas como una organización autónoma que protegen a la humanidad sobreviviente de todo peligro posible como también de ellos mismos en caso de discrepancias o conflictos a nivel nacional evitando en si todo indicio de guerras. Que al final solo se pudo colonizar un 30% del planeta mientras que la otra parte se le llama Mundo Salvaje dado a la gran concentración de bestias de alta peligrosidad como también a su salvaje clima**

 **Luego de varios siglos de colonización en Terra 2 los Caballeros del Zodiaco se volvieron una importante fuerza militar que resguarda de forma casi estricta el bienestar de toda la humanidad y a la vez de ser guiados por una líder suprema denominada Pontífice que supuestamente tiene un poder tan grande como el de un mismo dios y que a su vez comanda a los caballeros y doncellas a diversas misiones según su rango, en donde los más básicos que son de bronce son enviados a misiones simples de retener bestias salvajes o apoyar algún caballero o doncella plateada y estos son enviados a misiones de mayor perfil como hacer viajes de reconocimiento al Mundo Salvaje y retener bestias de mayor peligrosidad y detener actos criminales. Por ultimo están los de Oro que tienen un poder cercano al de un dios debido al dominio de un Séptimo sentido que es la esencia del mismo cosmos, que por lo general solo están para proteger Espartenas específicamente los cuarteles generales, de vez en cuando son enviados a misiones de reconocimiento a los lugares más peligrosos del Mundo Salvaje**

— _Eso es toda la historia ¿Alguna pregunta?_ — Pregunta Magno mientras ve que su aprendiz Tatsumi está roncando como un tronco a Roxas con mirada de intriga y a Pit con expresión de admiración

— _Wuoo ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tan poderosa era esa diosa Iris y de la diosa Atenea?_ — Pregunta Pit con mucho entusiasmo

— _Según lo que se tiene por reporte histórico, se decía que el poder de esas diosas eran tan poderosas que sus cosmos podrían abarcar todo el universo pero que la diosa Iris logro superar momentáneamente a Atenea para poder derrotarla_ — Responde Magno muy calmado aun bebiendo de sorbo a sorbo su cerveza

— _Tengo una duda maestro ¿Por qué esa diosa Iris hizo una guerra contra la diosa Atenea? ¿Y porque quería erradicar a la humanidad y con qué propósito?_ — Pregunta Roxas con mucha intriga

— _Si prestaste atención a la historia decía claramente que la diosa Atenea luchaba contra dioses que querían dominar al mundo y erradicar a la humanidad porque para ellos somos seres inferiores que no valemos nada y se tiene entendido que la diosa del caos Iris era una de esas_ — Responde Magno estando recostado en un cómodo sofá blanco

— _Yo tengo una pregunta maestro ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la diosa Atenea después de ser derrotada por la diosa Iris?_ — Pregunta Pit muy curioso

— _Después de que Atenea dio su último aliento para el despegue de las Naves Sagradas y salvar a la humanidad. No se volvió a saber de ella nunca más. Se cree que fue sellada por la diosa Iris para no volver a usar su cosmos o que simplemente murió, aunque también hay otra leyenda que dice que Atenea reencarna cada 263 años como una humana_ — Responde Magno de forma pensativa

— _De causalidad ¿No se debería estar alerta el gobierno de Espartenas en caso de que esa diosa del caos Iris llegue hasta acá a sembrar el caos? Es solo una suposición_ — Pregunta Roxas un poco serio

— _En realidad no hacen eso. ¿O es que acaso le ven lógico preocuparse por algo que pasó hace más de mil años? Dudo mucho que esa diosa Iris tengan interés en llegar hasta aquí o algo similar_ — Responde Magno de forma casual

— _Lo siento maestro. Jeje creo que hice una pregunta estúpida jeje_ — Comenta Roxas entre risas

— _¿Me perdí de algo? … Solo escuche de una leyenda de que estábamos en otro planeta y hasta ahí_ — Se despierta Tatsumi mientras le pregunta a todos lo que paso

— _Un consejo chicos. Si de verdad quieren ser nombrados oficialmente caballeros a tiempo record, eviten ser como Tatsumi, eso les será de mucha utilidad_ — Insinúa Magno expresando decepción

— _¿Por qué dice eso maestro? ¿Qué hice mal?_ — Pregunta Tatsumi sin tener idea de nada, ve a los demás y estos voltea la mirada haciendo la vista gorda

Al día siguiente en plena mañana el trío de aprendices comienzan su rutina de entrenamiento empezando con una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento y abdominales pasando con prácticas de Boxeo y Artes Marciales Mixtas, finalizando con control del cosmos mediante levantar grandes árboles de entr metros mediante telequinesia como también destruir rocas gigantes con el poder de sus puños. Al cabo de unas horas entre los 3 uno comienza a hablar del siguiente tema

— _Oigan chicos ¿Están de acuerdo con la espera?_ — Pregunta Pit de forma casual

— _¿A qué te refieres Pit?_ — Pregunta Roxas un poco curioso

— _Me refiero a esperar 5 meses para que nos den nuestra armadura y seamos oficialmente Caballeros de Bronce, es a eso que me refiero_ — Dijo Pit con severa molestia

— _Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con esperar unos meses después de llevar 6 años entrenando. Pero ya sabes cómo es el maestro Magno de estricto con nosotros_ — Comenta Tatsumi un poco fastidiado y frustrado

— _¿Y si tal vez haya un método para que nos den nuestras armaduras más rápido? Aunque sea acortar unos meses si es posible_ — Insinúa Roxas de manera informal

— _Buena idea Roxas. Mejor vayamos a preguntar al maestro Magno si existe una alternativa_ — Sugiere Pit con notorio entusiasmo

En la mansión en donde reside nuestros jóvenes aprendices, en la entrada está el maestro Magno junto a unos 3 soldados de armadura futurista metálicas con rasgos semejantes a los soldados espartanos de la antigua Roma

— _Señor Magno le pedimos que nos haga un favor_ — Súplica el líder del grupo de soldados

— _¿Cuál es el problema ahora?_ — Pregunta Magno de forma seria

— _Hay informes de que hay un Garaladrilo acechando por la selva amazónica, cerca del archipiélago que conecta al pueblo de Dakar. Podría ser un peligro si llega al pueblo_ — Responde uno de los soldados

— _Ya veo. Iré a prepararme_ — Responde Magno de forma directa

— _Muchas gracias señor, usted es un hombre de confianza_ — Comenta muy agradecido otro de los soldados mientras estos se van del lugar dejando a Magno solo

— _Bueno mejor dejo una nota en caso de que ellos vuelvan_ — Pensó Magno con relativa mientras se da la vuelta para volver a la mansión. Hasta que...

— _¡Maestro Magno!_ — Grita Pit a lo lejos estando junto a sus 2 compañeros que corren en dirección hacia la mansión

— _Son ustedes ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ — Pregunta Magno aparentando interés

— _Queremos proponer un trato con usted_ — Responde Roxas con sumo interés

— _Vera como tenemos 5 meses para ser oficialmente caballeros ¿Qué tal si nos pone una prueba para acortar el tiempo de espera? Aunque sean 2 o un mes por lo menos ¿Qué le parece?_ — Sugiere Tatsumi muy entusiasmado

— _¿Una prueba? Hmmm... Podría ser que entre ustedes 3 intentan derrotarme como prueba final, así consideraría darles oficialmente el título de caballeros_ — Propone Magno muy pensativo

— _Eh no, no. Hablamos de otro tipo de prueba, una que nos obligue a poner lo mejor de nosotros como grandes guerrero y que hasta tengamos que trabajar en equipo ¿Qué tal? Es una buena alternativa ¿No lo cree maestro?_ — Propone Pit con mucho optimismo

— _Ya veo... Entonces tal vez les puedan interesar hacer una misión muy especial_ — Insinúa Magno dando una sonrisa de confianza

— _¿Una misión de verdad? ¿Y de qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?_ — Pregunta Tatsumi muy intrigado

— _Verán hace poco vinieron unos soldados a informarme de un Garaladrilo que está en la selva amazónica, muy cerca del archipiélago que conecta al pueblo de Dakar. Me pidieron que vaya a esa selva a detener a ese Garaladrilo antes de que probablemente llegue al pueblo y cause desastres... ¿Qué tal si ustedes 3 tomen mi lugar y detengan a ese Garaladrilo y se vuelvan los héroes del pueblo? ¿Qué me dicen? Aceptan la propuesta_ — Pregunta Magno con severo interés

— _¡Por supuesto que lo aceptamos! Así demostraremos que somos muy dignos de ser caballeros_ —Asiente Pit muy animado — _¿Que piensan chicos?_

— _Parece algo arriesgado, pero si con ello podemos llegar a ser nombrado caballeros en solo poco tiempo, puede que valga la pena el riesgo_ — Responde Roxas con una ligera sonrisa

— _A ver... Arriesgarse a una misión casi suicida o esperar varios meses en ser oficialmente caballero... Mejor que lo decida la suerte_ — El joven Tatsumi saca una moneda y la salta para que al momento de agarrarla le salga — _Ni modo. Me veo obligado a aceptar la misión_

— _Esa es la actitud chicos_ — Dijo Magno esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — _Execto a ti Tatsumi, que te recomiendo no usar la suerte como medio de tomar decisiones, porque la pasaras bien mal a futuro_

— _¡Ok maestro, prometemos no defraudarlo!_ — Exclamaron Pit y Roxas al insono mostrando mucha determinación

— _Esta bien maestro, tomare consejo_ — Insinúa Tatsumi un poco desanimado

— _Pero una condición. Si llegan a matar al Garaladrilo antes que sea de noche, entonces considerare en acortar su entrenamiento entr meses... Pero en caso contrario, si se llegan a tardar mas de lo esperado, no tendre mas opción en extender su entrenamiento a 7 meses completos y sin objeción_ — Advierte el caballero de Orión de forma muy severa — _¿Quedo claro jovenes?_

— _Pero maestro ¿No crees que es un poco injusto? Si llevamos como entr años entrenando con dominar el cosmos. Y ya creo que a estas alturas, estariamos cerca del nivel necesario para ser caballeros_ — Insinúa Roxas un poco angustiado

— _Tal vez... Pero desde que cada uno de ustedes lograron despertar el cosmos. No han logrado nada destacable, incluso entre los demas caballeros de bronce que entreno han logrado muchas mas cosas destacables para poderlos considerar caballeros de Bronce, y incluso hay unos pocos que podrian estar cercanos al de un caballero de Plata sin tener que serlo oficialmente y eso ya es decir mucho. Ustedes apenas solo estan un poco cerca de un caballero de Bronce cualquiera y eso los hace unos guerreros del monton_ — Explica Magno de forma cortante y directa — _Mejor vayamos ahora mismo_

El grupo de aprendices de caballero comienzan a seguir a su maestro viajando a una velocidad alrededor del Mach 1, que en medio del viaje pasan por grandes praderas y bosques hasta al final llegar a una gran playa que muy a lo lejos del extenso mar azul, se ve una pequeña isla

— _Listo, hasta aquí los dejo, una vez que lleguen a esa isla en donde posiblemente se encuentra el Garaladrilo ya todo sera responsabilidad de ustedes. Recuerden de matar a la bestia y traerme su cadaver antes que anochesca_ — Informa Magno mientras señala la isla que esta a lo lejos

— _Pero... ¿Como llegaremos a esa isla con ese gran oceano de por medio? Y creo ver a varias bestias marinas_ — Pregunta Tatsumi tras ver que como una especie de tiburon de mas de 5 metros de altura siendo devorado de un solo bocado por una bestia similar a una ballena blanca de aproximadamente 25 metros de alto

— _Ah carajo... Siempre se quejan por cualquier cosa. Espero que esto los ayude_ — El caballero de Orión con solo mover la punta de su dedo, crea un fuerte torbellino de aire que divide el oceano en 2, haciendo una pequeña ruta directo hacia la isla

— _¡Increible! ¡No sabia que podias hacer ese tipo de cosas!_ — Exclamo Pit muy impresionado por la hazaña de su maestro

— _Ni yo. Ahora entiendo mejor porque lo nombran como caballero legendario maestro_ — Dijo Roxas igual de impresionado

— _¿Ustedes se impresionan por estas pequeñeces?... Si logran tener un mejor dominio del cosmos podrán hacer muchas mas cosas mejores que dividir un oceano en 2_ — Dijo Magno con notorio sarcasmo y desinterés — _Y mejor que se apresuren antes que se cierre el camino_ — Se despide calmadamente, mientras deja a los chicos a su suerte

Los 3 jovenes aprendices haciendo caso a su maestro van directo al pequeño camino corriendo a una super velocidad sonica hasta llegar a la playa de la isla. Ya de lleno van directo a la selva de corte amazonico a investigar

— _Oigan chicos ¿Saben como es un garaladrilo en si? Solo se que son como unos lagartos gigantescos o algo así_ — Pregunta el joven Pit con mucha curiosidad

— _Segun recuerdo de un reporte que vi hace mucho, un garadrilo es una vestia reptil cuyo nivel de captura ronda alrededor de 15 y los mas antiguos a nivel 20. Tienen un tamaño aproximado de 5 metros de alto y 12 de ancho, pero los que son de nivel 20 su tamaño se aproximan a los 8 o 10 metros y de un diametro mayor a 23 metros. Son peligrosos depredadores que viven en extensos pantanos o en zonas selvaticas cazando todo tipo de presas, aunque muchos animales de menor categoria corren despavoridos una vez que escuchen su rugido, y que parece que almacena unos parasitos que utiliza para debilitar a sus presas y luego devorarlas. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de ese reporte_ — Explica Roxas a detalle mientras hace memoria

— _¡Entre 15 y 20 de Captura! ¡Ahora esto si se ha vuelto una misión suicida!_ — Exclama Tatsumi entrando en panico

— _Gran cosa, no creo que sea muy diferente a las bestias que usualmente enfrentamos en los entrenamientos_ — Comenta Pit con notorio relajo

— _Esos animales no cuentan, apenas como maximo tienen 3 de nivel captura que incluso a duras penas estamos a su nivel. En cambio los que son de niveles de 15 en adelante según la escala de peligro, son catalogadas como bestias que pueden arrasar grandes zonas o pequeños ploblados e islas de considerable tamaño, que teoricamente para un caballero de Bronce cumun es demasiado poderoso_ — Explica Tatsumi con mucha seriedad y mostrando temor — _Por eso dije que es una misión suicida_

— _Bueno... No hay que asustarse, por lo menos el cosmos daña la materia a nivel atomico. Por lo que un golpe bastara para acabar con esa bestia ¿Cierto?_ — Insinúa Pit con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _No lo se Pit, el maestro Magno menciono una vez que hay muchas bestias que pueden resistir el daño a nivel atomico de forma natural y en su mayoria de las bestias de alto nivel de captura, por lo que no nos debemos de confiar de la naturaleza del cosmos_ — Informa Roxas

— _¿Esto no podria ponerse peor?_ — Comenta Tatsumi mostrandose muy pesimista

En medio de la nada aparece corriendo a toda velocidad un gigantezco jabali de largos y afilados dientes de sable que persigue a monos de pelaje morado con cola que parece un guante humano, que en la trayectoria a donde van se dirigen hacia en donde estan los jovenes aprendices

— _¡Oh no vienen hacia nosotros!_ — Exclama Roxas poniendose en alerta

— _¡Mejor nos hagamos a un lado!_ — Sugiere Tatsumi mientras el y los demas de un gran salto esquivan al peligroso jabali, que en ese entonces los primates que la bestia perseguia enseguida saltan hacia un gran arbol a esconderse

Luego de haber esquivado la embestida, los 3 ven como el salvaje jabali se da la vuelta y los mira fijamente con una expresión de enojo

— _¿Parece que esta enojado?_ — Comenta Pit con una sonrisa nerviosa

— _Yo me encargare_ — Insiste Roxas poniendose en frente de la bestia y lanza una rafaga de energia cosmica directo a la boca que lo atraviesa con dejarle un gran agujero — _Creo que ya lo mate_

— _Falsa alarma, este jabali no resiste ataques atomicos despues de todo. Y eso es bueno_ — Dijo Tatsumi con notorio alivio

Al joven aprendiz de Pegaso se le suena el estomago y mira el recien jabali muerto — _Hey chicos, mejor tomemos un descanso para comer. Que me muero de hambre_

— _Buena idea Pit, yo ire a ver que mas se puede comer_ — Insinúa Tatsumi mientras se aleja un poco del grupo

— _¿Pero que hay de la misión? Se supone que debemos de encontrar al garaladrilo antes que anochezca_ — Pregunta Roxas ligeramente preocupado

— _Relajate Roxas, tenemos como una horas para el anochecer, sera tiempo suficiente para encontrar a la bestia y derrotarla. Aparte que no se puede operar bien con el estomago vacio_ — Responde Tatsumi muy despreocupado mientras revisa los arboles en busca de alimentos

— _Ok, si lo ponen así, mejor preparo la fogata_ — Comenta Roxas que va al arbol mas cercano para cortar unos robles y juntarlos para luego concentrar un poco de su cosmos en la punta de su dedo lanzando una pequeña llama y así haciendo una fogata

Por parte del aprendiz de Pegaso que levanta sin esfuerzo el cadaver del gigantezco jabali para ponerlo cerca de la recien fogata y luego va para recoger unos robles mas unas unas hojas de gran grosor para hacer cuerdas improvisadas, todo con el fin de cocinar al jabali con hacerlo girar de poco a poco

Con el aprendiz de Unicornio que indaga por la selva, ve entre los arboles y recoge algunas frutas semejantes a bananas, melones y toronjas, tambien ve por los arbustos con encontrar verduras semejantes a cebollas, tomates y lechugas que no duda en recoger

— _Con esto sera suficiente_ — Pensó el joven Tatsumi muy relajado, hasta que detrás de su nuca nota que una extraña creatura le salta encima con chuparle la sangre y al notarlo ejerce un poco de cosmos, con rostizar al animal que luego de darse la vuelta nota que era una especie de sanguijuela de piel roja — _Estupida sanguijuela. Te metiste con el caballero equivocado_ —

Mientras el aprendiz de Unicornio sigue de frente cargando toda un conjunto de comida, hasta que nota en frente suyo que llegan 3 leones de dientes de sable que gruñen con mucha ferocidad

— _¿3 Leones Sables? Esto sera facíl_ — Comenta Tatsumi muy confiado mientras uno de los leones se lanza a atacar y lo esquiva agilmente, que a su vez contraataca con una fuerte patada que lo manda a volar lejos. Los otros leones toman distancia con retroceder unos 5 pasos y uno se lanza a atacar con todo, pero el joven aprendiz de unicornio con solo usar sus habilidades psiquicas lanza a la bestia muy lejos usando su telequinesia. El ultimo león que queda en pie comienza a huir despavorido al sentir el latente cosmos de Tatsumi — _Mucho mejor_

Minutos mas tarde con los demas aprendices, Pit termina de cocinar al jabali y lo corta en varios trozos, Roxas por su parte recoge unas grandes hojas mas un poco de madera, para luego acomodarlos y hacer platos improvisados. Al final llega Tatsumi con las frutas y verduras para el festin, y nota que sus compañeros terminaron parte del trabajo, que despues de hacer algunos preparativos cada uno se sirve su propio plato

— _Esas clases de supervivencia si que fueron de mucha utilidad_ — Comenta Tatsumi mientras come muy gustoso de su plato

— _Y que lo digas Tatsumi, aunque no hay que olvidar que el maestro Magno nos enseño a como cocinar cualquier tipo de comida en situaciones como esta. Hasta tal vez podriamos trabajar de cocineros_ — Insinúa Pit mientras come como si no hubiese mañana

— _Aun no hemos encontrado al garadrilo, puede que tal vez no este por aquí_ — Sugiere Roxas viendo un poco a los lados, a la vez que come de su plato con mucha calma

Despues de haber arrazado con toda la comida y quedar muy llenos, los 3 jovenes deciden tomarse una siesta para poder digerir toda la comida

Pasaron las horas y los 3 al momento de despertar notan que ya es de atardecer con la puesta de sol a la vista

— _Oigan... ¿Que hora es? Porque parece ser de tarde ¿No lo creen?_ — Pregunta Pit un poco somñoliento

— _Segun mi reloj, pronto seran las 6 de la tarde. O eso parece porque el sol esta a punto de ocultarse_ — Responde Tatsumi viendo su reloj de muñeca y luego ve el atardecer

— _Bueno, mejor centremonos en buscar al garaladrilo antes que anochezca..._ — Comenta el joven Roxas hasta que reflexiona de lo ultimo que dijo y se queda estatico

— _¡HAY NO!_ — Los 3 aprendices gritan al insono explotando en nervios y corriendo en circulos con total desesperación

— _¡Rapido hay que encontrar al garaladrilo cuanto antes!_ — Ordena Pit mientras corre en circulo y viendo por los lados con mucha desesperación

— _¿¡Pero en donde demonios encontraremos a esa bestia!?_ — Pregunta Roxas explotando en nervios que igualmente corre en circulos viendo por todas partes

— _¡Tengo una idea! ¡Separemonos y busquemos en distintos lugares! ¡Así sera mas rapido!_ — Sugiere Tatsumi señalando varios lados de la selva de forma aleatoria

— _¡Buena idea Tatsumi! ¡Yo ire por este lado!_ — Exclama Pit mientras corre hacia el norte, mientras que sus amigos Roxas y Tatsumi van a direcciones contrarias

Con el aprendiz de León Menor que corre a lo loco llegando a embestir de manera un tanto comica a varios animales y bestias salvajes que se topa en el camino, mientras ve con mucha prisa y desesparación varios lados de la zona en busca del objetivo

Por parte de Tatsumi corre hasta adentrarse a una oscura cueva y llega a ser rodeado por varios murcielagos de gran tamaño que intentan agarrarlo

— _¡Quitense! ¡Quitense! ¡Que necesito buscar a ese garaladrilo antes que sea de noche!_ — Exclama el joven aprendiz de Unicornio, mientras se quita del medio a varios murcielagos

Finalmente con el joven Pit que llega hasta la orilla de la playa, en su desesperado afan de buscar al garaladrilo a toda costa, mientras ve por los lados de la playa llega a distraerse al ver muy de lejos en medio del gran mar azul, unas pequeñas luces amarillas y rojas

— _Con que ese debe de ser el pueblo de Dakar. Ahora entiendo mejor porque pidieron al maestro Magno de hacerse cargo de la bestia_ — Pensó Pit mientras sigue viendo el pueblo que queda alrededor de 250 kilometros de distancia

 **¡GROOOAAAARRRRHHHH!**

En medio de la playa se escucha un estruendoso rugido que hace que varios animales comienzan a correr despavoridos del terror y llamando la atención de los 3 aprendices, en especial de Pit que nota que el rugido sono a unos pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba, por lo que de inmediato va a investigar

— _¡Wooaah! ¡Que grande!_ — Exclamo Pit muy sorprendido al ver en medio de la playa, el aparente cadaver de un gigantezco dragón marino de escamas azules

— _¿Que ocurre Pit?_ — Pregunta Roxas llegando tras correr a velocidad sonica junto con el aprendiz de Unicornio

Pit revisa el dragón muerto y se sorprende junto a sus compañeros, al ver una gran mordida en el cuello de la bestia marina. Luego sorpresivamente el cadaver es arrastrado al agua de manera brusca y casi instantanea. Que entre los 3 jovenes aprendices de caballero dan un salto hacia atrás poniendose en alerta

El cielo termina por oscurecerse al ocultarse el sol y dentro del mar se comienzan a escuchar fuertes pisadas que cada vez se llegan a sentirse en donde estan los aprendices de caballero, al grado de generar pequeños temblores en toda la playa. Desde el agua se ve una figura oscura que sale poco a poco mostrando un gigantezco e imponente tamaño, digno de un poderoso depredador

— _¿Eso es?_ — Dijo Tatsumi muy anonadado con los ojos como platos y un poco intimidado de lo que ve en frente

Al llegar la luz de la luna, muestra la gigantezca figura siendo en si un gigantezco cocodrilo es escamas rojo oscuro y de ojos verdes que brillan intensamente, mas sus grandes colmillos que son visibles aun teniendo el ocico cerrado

— _¡Es el garaladrilo! ¡Por fin lo encontramos!_ — Exclama Pit muy alegre tras ver al gigantezco reptil que este ve fijamente a los 3 como aperitivo — _Ahora preparate para mis_ _ **¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**_ — Inmediatamente lanza su ataque directo al ocico del reptil que este manteniendose estatico, recibe cada meteoro de lleno sin sufrir ningun daño aparente — _¿Pero que?_

— _No le hizo nada... Ahora si que estamos en problemas_ — Insinúa Tatsumi notoriamente nervioso

— _Tengo una idea... Aunque no estoy seguro si funcione_ — Dijo Roxas que se desplaza a gran velocidad con ponerse de forma instantanea de lado de la bestia para arremeter una serie de golpes a velocidad sonica, y remata con — _**¡Bombardeo de Leon!**_ — A toda potencia tras haber concentrado mayor parte de su cosmos en su puño derecho, pero lastimosamente no logra hacerle nada al cocodrilo gigante y este contraataca con un fuerte coletazo que manda al aprendiz de León Menor a varios metros de distancia

— _Tal vez sea un suicidio enfrentarse a ese monstruos... Eso o luchar para sobrevivir_ — Pensó Tatsumi un poco inseguro y decide dar un gran salto de altura haciendo su — _**¡Galope de Unicornio!**_ — arremetiendo con varias rafagas de energía cosmica en dirección a la cabeza del garaladrilo, pero igualmente no logran hacerle daño y aprovechando que el joven aprendiz esta en el aire, la bestia abre su ocico para tragarse a su presa — _¡Hay no, no, no, no!_ — De forma comica intenta nadar en medio del aire pero de igual forma cae en dirección a la boca de la bestia, hasta que llega Pit a rescatarlo con agarrarlo y llevarlo a varios metros lejos del garaladrilo — _Gracias Pit, te debo una_

— _No hay de que Tatsumi. Dios esa cosa si que resiste nuestros ataques ¿Como podemos matar a esa bestia?_ — Se pregunta Pit a si mismo severamente angustiado

— _Tal vez si elevamos nuestros cosmos para atacar con mayor potencia podamos hacerle daño... Es solo una suposición_ — Insinúa Tatsumi de manera analitica, mientras que llega Roxas con unos moretones y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca

— _Lo siento chicos no he sido de utilidad. Ese garaladrilo si que es poderoso_ — Dijo el aprendiz de León Menor muy arrepentido

— _Lo se Roxas, nosotros tampocos pudimos hacerle nada... Intentemos elevar nuestros cosmos_ — Sugiere Pit con alegre convicción mientras alrededor suyo se ve un aura blanca que poco a poco se intensifica, al igual que el aura amarilla que ve en Roxas y el aura azul en Tatsumi — _¡Aqui vamos!_ _ **¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**_

El garaladrilo recibe los meteoros que a simple vista no parecen hacerle nada, pero poco a poco comienzan a penetrar las escamas, que ante eso la gigantezca bestia comienza a inhalar aire de su nariz y luego expulsarlo haciendo una fuerte corriente de viento que hace volar a varios metros a los aprendices de caballeros que caen de cabeza en la arena

— _Puaff... ¿¡Vieron eso!? Aunque sea un poco si logre hacerle algo_ — Exclama Pit muy emocionado con señalar al garaladrilo

— _Si lo vimos, pero mejor hagamos algo rapido ¡Porque esa cosa viene hacia nosotros!_ — Hablo Tatsumi rapidamente al ver que el lagarto gigante corre hacia donde esta y abre su boca. Y tras esos los chicos comienzan a correr con su supervelocidad sonica, esquivando de manera efectiva el ataque del lagarto

— _Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y nos hubiera comido_ — Comenta Roxas estando a varios metros lejos del garaladrilo al igual que sus compañeros

— _Tengo una idea chicos. Yo intentare distraer al garaladrilo mientras ustedes atacan en el momento que baje la guardia_ — Sugiere Tatsumi esbozando una media sonrisa, a la vez que los otros 2 asienten

— _Buena idea, si atacamos en partida doble puede que lo logremos_ — Dijo Pit con mucha confianza — _¿Listo Roxas?_

Mientras el garaladrilo mira a los lados en busca de su presa, en frente suyo llegan el trio de aprendices que entre ellos, Tatsumi vuelve a hacer un gran salto de altura y la bestia fija la mirada en el

— _¡Hey feo lagarto! ¡Comete mis!_ _ **¡Galopes de Unicornio!**_ — Tatsumi ejecuta su tecnica, esta vez con mayor potencia, que aunque solo llega a penetrar un poco las escamas del garaladrilo, este de inmediato se pone en diagonal abriendo su boca — _¡Ahora!_

— _**¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**_ — A gran potencia Pit hace uso de su tecnica con disparar los meteoros hacia la mandibula del lagarto, que estos si llegan a dar un daño considerable y lo mueve hacia una posición con estar de 2 patas

— _**¡Bombardeo de León!**_ — Con todo su cosmos concentrado en su puño derecho, Roxas se lanza a golpear el garaladrilo directo al estomago con una gran fuerza, lo suficiente como para tirar a la bestia y dejarla boca abajo. Que en ese momento Tatsumi aprovecha para asestar una fuerte patada en el estomago

— _¿Por fin estara muerto?_ — Pregunta Pit viendo al garaladrilo con mucha cautela

Pasa un minuto de absoluto silencio sin que la bestia mueve un solo nervio, que tras eso los jovenes aprendices de caballero dan un respiro de alivio con haber completado con éxito su misión

 **¡GRROOOAAAHHH!**

O eso creia cuando el garaladrilo hace su gran rugido y se voltea para inmediatamente comerse a los chicos. Pero entre los 3 Tatsumi logra reaccionar a tiempo, cosa que lastimosamente los demas no corrieron la misma suerte

— _¡No!_ — Grito Tatsumi extallando en panico al ver que sus amigos fueron devorados por el garaladrilo en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero nota que la boca del mismo es abierta lentamente hasta mostrarse a Pit y Roxas usando su propia fuerza para levantar el ocico de la bestia

— _Ni creas que lo dejaremos tan facíl. No morire sin antes volverme caballero_ — Dijo Pit con mucha convicción mientras a duras penas intenta levantar la boca del lagarto con ayuda de Roxas, aunque la bestia tambien aplica fuerza para mantener cerrada la boca

Roxas eleva su cosmos lo mas alto que pueda, logrando con ello levantar un poco mas la boca, y nota que con elevar el cosmos quema la carne interna de la bestia — _Ya veo, sus escamas y piel lo protegen del daño atomico de nuestros ataques_ — Pensó de forma analitica ante el descubrimiento que llega hacer

Afuera Tatsumi ve con mucho coraje de como sus compañeros hacen un gran esfuerzo para evitar una muerte segura — _Tengo que hacer algo pronto o de lo contrario seran devorados por esa cosa_ — Pensó muy impune hasta que decide elevar su cosmos y con ello usar sus habilidades psicoquineticas para rodear al garaladrilo en un aura verde para intentar paralizarlo

Volviendo con el par de guerreros que intentan levantar la boca de la bestia para sobrevivir, llegan a sentir el cosmos de su amigo rodeando enteramente al lagarto y tras eso logran levantar con mas facilidad la boca, debido a la paralisis que anula la fuerza que la bestia ejercia

— _¡Bien hecho Tatsumi! ¡Tus habilidades psiquicas son geniales!_ — Exclama Pit muy agradecido

— _Pit, tengo un plan. Una vez que levantemos la boca del garaladrilo, aprovechemos usar nuestros mejores ataques para dañarlo desde el interior_ — Sugiere Roxas mientras ve en donde esta, la garganta del lagarto — _A la cuenta de 3_

— _¡1! ¡2! ¡3!_ _ **¡Meteoros de Pegaso/Bombardeo de León!**_ — En el momento que elevaron sus cosmos logrando levantar la boca del cocodrilo gigante, usaron sus tecnicas a toda potencia que los meteoros de Pit combinados combinados con la rafaga de fuego en forma de león por parte de Roxas dañan de forma masiva todo el interior del garaladrilo hasta incluso desintegran varios organos vitales. Logrando consigo matar definitivamente al objetivo

— _¿Lo lograron? ¿Finalmente matamos a la bestia? ¡Hurra por fin!_ — Exclama Tatsumi muy emocionado mientras que Pit y Roxas revisan a la bestia a detalle para asegurarse de que realmente este muerto

— _Guau... Para ser nuestra primera misión, ha sido bastante complicado_ — Dijo Pit con mucho alivio

— _Fue complicado de esto seguro. Pero lo logramos a través de trabajar juntos como un equipo. Tal vez el maestro Magno nos elogie por esta hazaña_ — Insinúa Roxas con una ligera sonrisa

— _Si. Ahora espero que sea lo suficientemente considerado para que nos acorte el tiempo y seamos un caballeros de bronce hechos y derechos. Aunque sea de noche_ — Sugiere Tatsumi bastante confiado, hasta que al reflexionar de lo ultimo se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que los demas — _Hay no_

En el punto de partida en donde los 3 aprendices llegaron a la isla, estos miran muy fijamente la otra playa que queda a unos 180 metros de largo, de donde estan mas viendo que el oceano esta plagado de feroces depredadores que no dudarian en devorarlos ante el menor descuido

— _¿Como cruzaremos el oceano sin la ayuda del maestro Magno?_ — Pregunta Tatsumi viendo el oceano

— _No lo se. Tal vez exista otro metodo, pero supongo que debe de ser algo complicado_ — Insinúa Roxas un poco pensativo

— _Hey, creo tener una idea de como cruzar el oceano... Aunque no estoy seguro si llegue a funcionar_ — Sugiere Pit un poco dudoso

— _¿Y que es Pit?_ — Pregunta Roxas con curiosidad

— _Mejor lo demuestro para que entiendan_ — Responde Pit mientras se aleja unos 25 metros de donde estan los demas y comienza a correr a toda velocidad, que al momento exacto de estar pisando la arena de la playa da un impresionante salto de altura y se desplaza en el aire como si fuera un misil o un meteoro, que tan solo un segundo logra cruzar con total éxito el oceano llegando a la otra playa y levanta las manos para que los otros 2 puedan verlo bien

— _Increible... No me imaginaba que Pit pudiera hacer eso_ — Dijo Tatsumi muy impresionado

— _No parece complicado. Tal vez si hacemos exactamente lo que hizo, nosotros podamos hacerlo tambien_ — Sugiere Roxas mientras se aleja unos 30 metros y comienza a correr a toda velocidad, que al momento de pisar la arena hace lo mismo que hizo Pit con total éxito, logrando llegar en donde esta su compañero

— _Bueno... Si ellos pueden hacer eso, mejor lo intento a ver que tal_ — Pensó Tatsumi mientras toma distancia de unos 40 metros y hace el mismo procedimiento con total éxito, estando con sus compañeros — Guau, no me imaginaba que fuese muy sencillo

Despues de haber cruzado el oceano, emprenden un largo viaje con correr velocidad mach 1 hasta llegar a la mansión en donde residen, y tocan la puerta en donde son atendidos por su maestro

— _Son ustedes ¿Saben que hora es cierto?_ — Comenta Magno con una expresión de aburrimiento

— _Lo logramos maestro, derrotamos al garaladrilo como lo prometimos_ — Informa Pit con hacer la señal de amor y paz en pos de victoria

— _La verdad no nos imaginabamos lo dificil que iba ser localizar al garaladrilo ese, mas aun de enfrentarlo. Nos tomo todo el dia luchar contra ese monstruos_ — Dijo Tatsumi expresando un poco de cansancio

— _Aunque fue dificil la pelea, pudimos hacerle en frente con trabajar en equipo y combinar nuestras tecnicas en un momento critico. Por poco casi podriamos haber muerto en manos de esa bestia_ — Informa Roxas

— _Ya veo. Bien por ustedes, al menos eso si es un avance considerable a todo lo que han hecho. Y para asegurarme_ — Magno toca la frente de Pit y cierra momentaneamente los ojos llegando a visualizar los recuerdos del aprendiz de Pegaso durante su llegada a la isla y todo lo que hicieron en el transcurso — _Bien como recompensa les dare... 7 Meses de entrenamiento entero, y esta vez sera el triple de duro_

— _¡QUEEEEEE!_ — Los 3 gritaron sin poder creer lo que acaba de informar su maestro

— _¡No es justo maestro! Nos tomo mucho esfuerzo encontrar y derrotar al garaladrilo_ — Exclama Pit muy molesto

— _¿En serio? ¿Y como me explican que ustedes se durmieron en medio de la misión? Aun a sabiendas de lo que iban a hacer en primer lugar_ — Insinúa el caballero de Orión mientras que los 3 se quedaron como piedras al escuchar ese detalle — _Es mas, se pusieron a descansar y no se tomaron para nada en serio la misión, hasta cuando casi iba a salir el sol ¿O me equivoco?_ — Por cada verdad que decia, para los chicos era como si un rayo les cayera por encima

— _Bueno... Teniamos hambre y queriamos prepararnos para la misión de forma adecuada_ — Dijo Tatsumi un poco nervioso

— _Muy buena excusa. Porque durante estos 7 meses tendran tiempo de sobra para inventarse mas porqueria que nadie se creera_ — Dijo Magno de manera muy sarcastica y burlona

— _¿Que pasa? ¿Porque hay tanto alboroto?_ — Dentro de la mansión aparece una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, que esta en bata que se muestra un poco somñolienta

— _Nada querida. Solo le estaba enseñando a estos 3 imbeciles a como se deben de hacer las cosas_ — Responde Magno con mirar de forma despectiva a sus propios discipulos _— Para mañana los quiero bien preparados para el infierno que se les avecinaran. Así que no quiero quejas ni lloriqueos de parte de ustedes. ¿Quedo claro?_

— _Si maestro Magno, nos prepararemos_ — Asintieron los 3 aprendices de caballero extremadamente decepcionados y llorando a mares de lo que se les viene en adelante

— _Por cierto... Buenas noche señorita. Veo que usted es la nueva amiga del maestro Magno. Espero que tenga oportunidad de luchar contra el maestro durante la noche. Debe de ser alguien muy fuerte para querer luchar contra el en su propia habitación_ — Insinúa Pit con mucha inocencia e ingenuidad de la situación que sucede realmente

— _Hey Pit. No te metas en cosas que no te incumben ¿O quieres que intensifique tu entrenamiento?_ — Sugiere Magno con mirada ensombrecida — _Lo mismo va para ustedes_

— _Ok maestro, nos callamos_ — Dijeron los 3 chicos al insomo bastante intimidados

Y así termina la aventura de estos 3 jovenes guerreros en su afan de volverse grandes caballeros al servicio del bien. ¿Que nuevas aventuras les esperan a estos intrepidos guerreros? ¿Lograran volverse en grandes caballeros? ¿O moriran de forma torpe en el proceso?

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Introducción de Personajes**

 **Nombre: Pit**

 **Proviene de: La Saga de videojuegos Kid Icarus**

 **Armadura: No tiene todavia, pero esta asignado a ser Pegaso (Bronce)**

 **Edad: 13 años 1 de Diciembre (Sagitario)**

 **Altura: 1,38 Metros**

 **Peso: 63 Kilos**

 **Diagrama de Habilidades de Pelea**

 **Para este diagrama cada dorado sera juzgado por éstos criterios para determinar en que estan versados. Cada representa un estrisco en cada apartado y la máxima clasificación en cada parte es *****  
**

 **Los apartados que se tomarán en cuenta son:**

 **Fuerza de Golpe (G): La capacidad de atacar o proyectar via cosmos a través de los puños o manos**

 **Fuerza de Patada (P): Capacidad de ataque o proyección vía cosmos a través de patadas o únicamente los pies**

 **Lanzamiento de Ataque (L): Capacidad de lanzar o proyectar ataques a cualquier distancia sea corta o larga o incluso traspasando barreras dimensionales**

 **Espíritu (E): Capacidad de atacar o lanzar ataques que afecten al espíritu de quién sea, como destruirlo por dar un ejemplo**

 **Herramienta o Arma (H): Uso de herramientas, accesorios o armas ya sea por defecto de la armadura en si o de poder usar otros objetos si la situación lo requiera**

 **Pit (En espera de ser Pegaso)**

 **G:***  
P:**  
L:**  
E:*  
H:**  
Nota: 10/25 **

**Técnicas:**

 **1- Meteoros de Pegaso: La caracteristica técnica de todo aquel destinado ser caballero de Pegaso que consiste en lanzar una serie de rafagas con los puños a velocidad Mach 1 que simulan los meteoros o estrellas fugaces, dependiendo del nivel de cosmos del usuario, la velocidad y los meteoros pueden aumentar bastante como tambien el potencial de destrucción**

 **2- Detello Rodante de Pegaso: Técnica de lucha que consiste en agarrar al oponente sea de frente o de espaldas, para luego dar un gran salto de altura y aterrizar fuertemente de cabeza para hacer un daño masivo. Por lo general es una técnica de ultimo recurso dado del peligro de usarla de forma inadecuada**

 **Biografía: Joven alegre y energetico que aspira fuertemente a ser caballero de Pegaso, aunque tiene el problema que a veces hace las cosas sin pensar y no mide bien sus acciones, pero no para de esforzarse para ser un mejor guerrero y nunca se rinde ante las adversidades. Es bueno tocando instrumentos como el violin, la guitarra electrica y tiene buenos dotes de cocinero**

 **Nombre: Roxas**

 **Proviene de: La Saga de videojuegos Kingdom Hearts**

 **Armadura: No tiene todavia, pero esta asignado a ser León Menor (Bronce)**

 **Edad: 13 años 4 de Agosto (Leo)**

 **Altura: 1,43 Metros**

 **Peso: 72 Kilos**

 **Diagrama de Habilidades de Pelea**

 **G:****  
P:*  
L:***  
E:*  
H:*  
Nota: 10/25 **

**Técnicas:**

 **1- Bombardeo de León: Ataque de fuego que consiste en concentrar el cosmos en el puño para hacer un poderoso golpe concentrado que todo lo destruye sin dejar ni un solo atomo, se puede ejecutar como un golpe directo en plan tacleada o ser lanzado como una rafaga de energia cosmica que todo lo desintegra**

 **Biografía: Chico calmado y un poco timido que entrena arduamente para ser caballero de León Menor, que aunque mida bien sus acciones y de vez en cuando pelea a través de estrategias, tiene el problema que a veces duda de lo que hace y a veces por su ingenuidad es facilmente manipulable. Pero cuando se pone serio expone un potencial que lo hace un temible guerrero poderoso**

 **Nombre: Tatsumi**

 **Proviene de: Del manga y anime Akame Ga Kill**

 **Armadura: No tiene todavia, pero esta asignado a ser Unicornio (Bronce)**

 **Edad: 13 años 8 de Abril (Aries)**

 **Altura: 1,40 Metros**

 **Peso: 67 Kilos**

 **Diagrama de Habilidades de Pelea**

 **G:*  
P:***  
L:*  
E:***  
H:**  
Nota: 10/25 **

**Técnicas:**

 **1- Galope de Unicornio: Ataque aereo en donde el usuario hace un gran salto y con la fuerza de sus pies, lanza multiples rafagas de energia cosmica simulando el petaleo de un unicornio. Al igual que los Meteoros de Pegaso, va a Mach 1 y dependiendo del nivel de cosmos la velocidad, cantidad de rafagas y potencia de destrucción sera mayor**

 **2- Psicoquinesia: Tatsumi es bien versado en habilidades psiquicas como la telequinesia y paralisis, su buen dominio de estas habilidades le permite enfrentar oponentes sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo**

 **Biografía: Chico relajado y despreocupado que entrena para ser Unicornio, es alguien listo y que se le da bien hacer planes, pero peca de ser muy vago y dejarse superar por las adversidades, mas que a veces se toma las cosas a juego y es muy confiado de sus habilidades. Pero en los momentos que esta bajo presión comienza a demostrar su verdadera valia**

 **Nombre: Magno**

 **Proviene de: La Saga de videojuegos Kid Icarus**

 **Armadura: Orión (Plata)**

 **Edad: 38 años, 12 de Abril (Tauro)**

 **Altura: 2,39 Metros**

 **Peso: 137 Kilos**

 **Diagrama de Habilidades de Pelea**

 **G:*****  
P:*****  
L:*****  
E:*****  
H:*****  
Nota: 25/25 **

**Técnicas: (Desconocidas)**

 **Biografía: Veterano caballero plateado, que es reconocido junto al caballero de Cefeo como de los mas poderosos de su rango. Con un poderoso cosmos capaz de darle pelea a los caballeros y doncellas de oro de la mayor elite. Es un hombre duro y estricto que a veces tiende a ser bastante sarcastico y mal hablado, pero pese a ese detalle es muy respetado en toda la orden. Tiene una esposa llamada Gaol y un hijo de nombre Mag Launcher que tiene buenas actitudes para ser caballero, pero le reniegan el entrenarlo y solo le aconseja que continue estudiando ingenieria y mecanica dado a su buenos dotes en el campo de la tecnologia. Actualmente entrena a varios jovenes para que sean prometedores caballeros de bronce y plata respectivamente. Tambien es reconocido muy bien entre la gente que lo conoce a profundidad como un prodigioso maestro del arte marcial secreto del Puño de la Estrella Norte, que es un arte marcial diseñada para matar de forma brutal**

 **Notas de Autor: Buenas a todos, espero que les hayan gustado el fic, cabe decir que me tomo un año planificala, con respecto a esto es en varios elementos, como el concepto, la base central, los personajes (Que para aclarar, ya hay un elenco de caballeros (Saints) y doncellas (Shaintas) mas o menos definido, que al igual que los 4 mostrados, todos son de diversos animes, mangas y videojuegos respectivamente. Pero descuidan, estoy abierto a nuevas incursiones, por lo que estan libres de proponer) la ambientación que dado al concepto, tomara elementos comunes de los RPGs en el sentido que se mezcla lo antiguo en cuestión de estetica con lo mas moderno o futurista en terminos tecnologicos, asi como la incursión de feroces bestial salvajes que pueden presentar una gran amenaza**

 **Si les gusto el fic y esperan encarecidamente un nuevo capitulo, por favor sean tan amables de dejar un review para saber que tanto les interesa realmente si continue o no. Pueden dar ideas o sugerencias ya sea mediante los reviews o por Mensaje Privado (PM) y si quieren colaborar o dar aportes. Sientanse libres de hacerlo  
**

 **Sin mas me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Aviso de Ultimo momento

Aviso:

Debido a que por lo general tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar mis fics ya sea por falta de tiempo o falta de interes creativo, decidido plantear esta cuestión y se trata en ver si es mejor hacer los capitulos mas cortos para actualizaciones mas seguidas y esto va en general para mis fics ya escritos de antemano, y se que parte de mi audiencia esta muy ancioso por un nuevo capitulo de algunas de mis obras. Pero por un lado puede que esto tenga su lado malo en algunos aspectos

¿Que deciden?

Opcion A: Capitulos mas cortos de alrededor de 5.000 Palabras como maximo, para actualizaciones mas seguidas, aunque tenga que por cuestiones de trama fragmentar los capitulos en caso que estos se expandan

Opcion B: Capitulos mas largos de alrededor de 10,000 Palabras o mas, pero pueden que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero la ventaja sea que los capitulos esten lo suficientemente extensos para no dejar cabos sueltos

Los votos terminaran para el 5 de Septiembre, la opcion que tenga mas votos para ese momento sera la ganadora


End file.
